Qui a dit que lire et écrire était ennuyeux !
by Lizievi
Summary: Harry prend goût à la lecture d'un certain « genre » dirons nous ! Par le plus grand des hasards, un concours va lui donner la possibilité de rencontrer son auteur préféré, celui là même qui lui a permis de comprendre qu’il était homosexuel ! HPSS
1. Un concours ?

**Genre :** Romance et Humour

**Rating** : M ! Ça ya pas de doute ! ;p

**Couple :** Bah Sévy chou et Ryry quelle question !!

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à la base propriété de J.K. Rowling. Ne m'appartiennent d'eux que les élucubrations que j'invente à leur sujet… Plus l'histoire que je mets en place ! Sans oublier les quelques titres de livres, et l'auteur de ces bouquins !

**Avertissement : **Slash. Ceux que les relations homosexuelles masculines ou/et féminines dérangent plus que de raison peuvent aller voir ailleurs...

**Résumé :** Harry prend goût à la lecture, enfin… à un certain « genre » dirons-nous ! Par le plus grand des hasards, un concours va lui donner la possibilité de rencontrer son auteur préféré, celui-là même qui lui a permis de comprendre qu'il était homosexuel ! Et il est prêt à tout pour y arriver !!!

**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est ma seconde fic sur le thème d'Harry Potter… J'ai lu et relu de nombreuses fois cette petite coquine, mais il est très possibles que de nombreux cafouillages dans la mise en page, et même la longueur du texte, voir même des pitites fautes d'orthographes se soient glissés dedans à mon insu ! Alors soyez indulgent… Bonne lecture à vous...

**Note N°2 de l'auteur** : Juste pour vous dire que j'ai écrit ce premier chapitre sous le coup de l'inspiration, pour mettre en place mon histoire, et que hélas par manque de temps, à cause de mon boulot, je n'ai pas encore fait le chapitre 2 ! Donc, cette fic ci ne sera pas postée aussi régulièrement que ma première ! J'en suis désolée !

**Mise en place**** : Ne prend pas en compte le Tome 6 !**

**Notre histoire commence début septembre, Voldemort à rendu son dernier souffle deux mois auparavant, et Harry débute sa dernière année à Poudlard. Sans oublier, le truc le plus important, l'homosexualité est très très bien acceptée dans le monde sorcier.**

* * *

...**  
**

**Chapitre 1 : Un concours ?  
**

_Vendredi 10 Septembre_

_'' __Objection et Justice bleutée __'' __, '' Parfum et Sens orangé '', '' Foulard et Douceur violeté '', '' Conflits et Colère empourprés ''._

Harry lisait les titres un par un, la main sur le menton, son index tapotant doucement sa bouche. Lequel allait-il lire ? Bon, il les avait déjà tous lus, mais il les aimait tellement qu'il ne s'en lassait jamais.

Il en prit un, et sortit du dortoir. Dans sa descente, il rencontra son meilleur ami qui venait apparemment le chercher.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle commune, et se dirigèrent vers une tête brune hirsute. Arrivé à sa hauteur, un regard réprobateur se posa sur Harry, qui lui répondit par un large sourire innocent.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux Harry » déclara Hermione « nous devions faire nos devoirs ensemble cet après midi ! »

« Mione… on est encore le matin, on avait seulement deux heures de cours aujourd'hui ! » se défendit Harry qui grimaça rien qu'en repensant à sa matinée. « Et je te ferai signaler que nous sommes en week end ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! » Répliqua la jeune fille « Vous allez encore attendre la dernière minute comme d'habitude ! »

« Mione, on fait ça depuis sept ans, tu ne nous changeras pas maintenant ! » lui dit le rouquin glissant un discret sourire complice à Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione soupira bruyamment et secoua la tête de découragement, ils ne changeront jamais décidément ! Puis elle reprit son griffonnage de parchemin.

Harry s'installa à la table, pendant que Ron entamait un peu plus loin, une partie d'échec avec Seamus.

Le survivant posa son livre sur la table, et d'une incantation ouvrit au passage qu'il préférait. Il l'avait appris grâce à Hermione, qui elle s'en servait pour les cours. Le principe en était simple. Il suffisait de marquer chaque passage aimés dans le document, pour qu'une fois le sort jeté, il passe un par un les passages sélectionnés. Et ce, sans l'intervention du lecteur !

Il commença lentement sa lecture…

_Il effleura avec sa main le torse laiteux du jeune homme. Le soupir appréciateur que son compagnon poussa, augmenta l'excitation qui avait déjà enflammé tout son être. _

_Alors que sa langue entamait l'exploration de ce corps offert, véritable appel à la débauche, il fit glisser sa main tranquillement jusqu'à l'entrejambe du blond, la posa sur le membre dressé qui frémissait de plaisir, et entreprit de le caresser lentement. Le gémissement de volupté qu'il reçut en échange le fit sourire sadiquement…_

« Harry ? Tu lis quoi ? »

L'appelé laissa à contre cœur son livre, pour poser son regard sur sa meilleure amie qui l'observait de façon inquisitrice.

« Parfum et sens empourpré. » Répondit-il l'air rêveur.

« Ah… » Fut la seule réponse d'Hermione. Elle était déçue, elle avait cru bêtement que son ami révisait ses Aspics.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas déjà lu celui-ci ? » s'étonna t-elle.

« Si, mais j'aime bien relire plusieurs fois '' ses '' livres. »

« Tu les aimes tous, n'est-ce pas ? » Hochement affirmatif du jeune homme « c'est pour aller chercher celui-ci que tu es monté au dortoir ? »

« Oui. J'avais envie de lire un peu. Après la matinée que j'ai eu, j'ai besoin d'un peu de plaisir ! » Déclara t-il, ricanant en voyant sa camarade rougir.

« En effet, cette matinée a été terrible pour notre maison ! Tu as réussi à nous faire perdre plus de deux points en deux heures ! Un record pour toi ! » S'exclama t-elle énergiquement.

Le brun grogna de mécontentement, jetant à la jeune fille un regard mécontent. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle !

Il était arrivé en retard, avec Ron accessoirement. Retard qui leurs avait valu 50 points en moins chacun. Ensuite Ron avait voulu s'expliquer, bah… résultat, 20 points en moins pour '' prise de parole intempestive '' comme l'avait dit Rogue. Bien sûr, Harry aimait aller contre l'autorité, mais encore plus contre le professeur des potions… joutes verbales des deux côtés pendant deux heures, on vous laisse imaginer ! A la fin du cours, le sablier des griffondors s'était vu vidé de 210 joyaux.

A ce souvenir, Harry ne put retenir un grognement ressemblant à « maudit soit-il ce bâtard graisseux » mais Hermione n'en était pas sûre. Voyant que le sujet était glissant, elle changea de terrain.

« Pourquoi as-tu été en rechercher un ? » Demanda t-elle montrant le livre ouvert sur la table « il me semble t'avoir vu en glisser un dans ton sac ce matin, pendant que tu y rangeais tes affaires de cours. »

Sortant de ses pensées gores concernant un certain maître des cachots, Harry reporta son attention sur la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait en effet remarqué tout à l'heure qui lui manquait un livre dans sa bibliothèque ! (Composée uniquement des ouvrages cités ci-dessus !)

Il attrapa son sac et fouilla dedans. Après quelques minutes, cette recherche commençait déjà à l'énerver. Son sac n'était quand même pas un gouffre sans fond !

Ne supportant plus les jurons de son condisciple, Hermione prit le sac brusquement, récoltant par la même occasion un regard noir, et déversa son contenu sur la table. (Pas patiente la Hermione !)

Jetant un coup d'œil aux affaires éparpillées, les deux jeunes griffondors comprirent que le livre recherché était manquant. Pas difficile aussi ! Va comparer la couverture des livres de cours qui est morne et triste avec celle du bouquin en question ! Il était rare de nos jours d'avoir des couvertures de livres clignotantes comme des sirènes, et de couleur plutôt claires!

Hermione regarda avec compassion Harry. Ce dernier avait un regard triste, et commençait à faire rencontrer sa tête avec la table.

« Où peut-il bien être Mione ? » Demanda désespérément le gryffondor.

Harry posait là une question très pertinente. Le « genre » de ce bouquin n'était pas fait pour plaire à tout le monde ! Surtout avec ce titre ! '' Servitude et plaisirs rougeâtre '' ! Rien pour rassurer ! Où se trouvait-il à cet instant ?!

* * *

... 

Ron venait de battre à plate couture Seamus ! Personne ne le battait jamais de toute façon ! Le seul adversaire valable était Harry, mais ce dernier avait trouvé une nouvelle passion depuis peu !

'' Maudits bouquins ! '' Pesta silencieusement le roux.

Dire que son frère de cœur, celui avec qui il se moquait de la passion d'Hermione pour les livres avait retourné sa veste ! Ça le consternait !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux meilleurs amis, pour voir s'il pouvait revenir à la table. Ce qu'il vit lui fit froncer les sourcils. Un Harry se tapant la tête contre la table de manière assez violente, et une Hermione qui essayait de l'arrêter par un discours que Ron imagina moralisateur. Décidé à aller aider son ami, il alla s'asseoir à côté de la brunette.

« Que se passe t-il ? Tu le persécutes encore Mione ? » Demanda t-il en s'asseyant.

« Non ! Pourquoi je le persécuterais ! Je ne ferais jamais ça ! » S'indigna le jeune femme.

« Alors, pourquoi il se tape la tête contre la table ? »

Hermione lui expliqua alors l'histoire.

« Harry, tu ne sais vraiment pas où il est ? Où tu as pu le perdre ? »

Un gémissement plaintif fut la seule réponse du survivant.

« Bon, reprenons tout depuis ce matin ! » Déclara la brune, un air réfléchit étirant ses traits.

Harry releva la tête, et se fixa aux lèvres de la jeune femme avec Ron. Quand Hermione voulait résoudre un mystère, elle y arrivait toujours ! (Sachant où il est ton bouquin, j'aurai préféré ne rien savoir si j'avais été à ta place ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas le cas !)

« Ce matin, alors qu'on était dans le dortoir, je t'ai vu le glisser dans ton sac. Qu'avons-nous fait ensuite ? »

« On s'est rendu aux cachots ! On avait cours de potions je te rappelle ! » Répondit Ron en grimaçant.

« En effet… il ne sait rien passé sur le chemin d'aller ni sur celui du retour, ce qui veut dire que… »

Hermione ne finit jamais sa phrase. Harry et elle se fixaient, ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés, et son visage devenait de plus en plus pâle.

Ron ne comprenant pas l'arrêt de la jeune femme, et ce regard étrange qu'elle posait sur son meilleur ami, demanda :

« Ce qui veut dire quoi, Mione ? »

« Eh bien… il me semble qu'Harry a fait tomber son sac en sortant ses affaires au début du cours. » Dit-elle calmement fixant toujours Harry dans les yeux.

« Oui ! » s'exclama le roux « d'ailleurs, ça nous a valu… »

Comprenant soudainement pourquoi ses amis étaient comme ça depuis tout à l'heure, Ron posa des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes sur son frère de cœur.

« On n'est pas… » Commença le roux.

« …dans la merde ! Ouais ! » Coupa Hermione.

* * *

… 

« Albus !! »

Le directeur de Poudlard tourna la tête vers la voix mélodieuse qui avait crié amoureusement son prénom.

Devant lui se tenait une Minerva McGonagall rouge - de colère ? Oui c'était bien de la colère. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper, Dumbledore soupira, caressa une dernière fois son phénix, et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Que puis-je pour vous Minerva ? Un bonbon au citron ? » Demanda Dumbledore en souriant.

« Non, merci ! Je vais aller déjeuner dans quelques minutes. »

« Bien bien. » Répondit Albus, rangeant à contre coeur son paquet citronné dans un tiroir de son bureau.

« Albus, l'heure est grave ! » Reprit le professeur.

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

« Je viens de recevoir la gazette des sorciers, et… »

« Et ? » Questionna malicieusement le vieux sorcier.

« C'est une chance pour nous de la recevoir avant les élèves ! » Répliqua le professeur.

« Pourquoi dont ? »

« Je l'ai lu, et c'est inadmissible Albus ! Nous devons les protéger ! »

« Je l'ai lu également et je ne vois pas le problème Minerva. » Déclara Dumbledore, posant un regard triste sur son phénix.

« Mais Albus ! Si nous laissons les élèves lire cette chose, ils voudront… ils voudront… »

Le visage de Minerva prit une teinte cramoisie en repensant aux lignes qu'elle avait lues un peu plus tôt.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez que je fasse contre cela. »

« Faites un discours pour les dissuader de lire la gazette Albus ! Ils écouteront si ça vient de vous ! » Répondit le professeur de métamorphose.

« Je suis désolé Minerva, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. » Révéla calmement le directeur.

« Pourquoi ? Vous vous devez de protéger les élèves ! C'est votre… notre devoir à tous ! »

« Certes, nous devons les protéger, et non pas les étouffer ! De plus, j'estime que les sixièmes et septièmes années sont aptes à se défendre eux-mêmes, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

Alors que Minerva allait répondre, Albus la coupa.

« Bien ! Puisque s'est réglé, » Déclara t-il joyeusement, « Allons déjeuner ! Je meurs de faim ! »

Quand le professeur MC Gonagall compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle était assise à la table des professeurs dans la grande salle, et entendait déjà les cris stridents des hiboux.

* * *

… 

Le trio Gryffondor était assis dans la grande salle. Ron et Hermione avaient réussi à traîner Harry jusqu'ici, lui disant que ne pas manger ne servait à rien (Propos d'Hermione), et qu'ils pourraient mieux réfléchir une fois l'estomac plein ! (Made in Ron !)

Ce fut un Harry pâle comme un cadavre, qui avait fait son arrivée dans la salle. Accompagné de ses amis, qui eux, malgré le choc, avaient rapidement repris le dessus.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés, un regard émeraude, un noisette et un bleuté s'étaient instinctivement posés sur la table des professeurs. Ils avaient d'ailleurs vu le directeur et le professeur McGonagall prendre place. Mais, à leur plus grand soulagement (ouais faut voir !) aucun professeur avec un tourbillon de cape noir était présent !

Un peu rassuré, ils avaient pris place à table.

A présent, Hermione était en grande conversation avec Ginny, et Ron en pleine goinfrerie. Seul Harry restait stoïque, piquant distraitement les aliments présents dans son assiette, se demandant encore s'il y aurait des répercutions pour la perte de son livre.

Alors, qu'elle discutait avec Ginny, Hermione entendit les hiboux postaux.

'' La gazette ! Enfin ! Je l'attends depuis ce matin ! Ils sont retard aujourd'hui ! '' Se dit la brune en payant le volatile.

Ecoutant vaguement les propos de la rouquine, Hermione porta son attention sur le journal. Elle fut plus qu'étonnée par ce qu'elle lut en première page.

Sachant à qui donner l'information, elle se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Prenant un air dégoûté en regardant le roux s'empiffrer, et un air comploteur pour le second. Il devait se changer les idées, voilà l'occasion !!

« Harry ? »

Le survivant tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Un sourcil levé de manière interrogative, invitant la brune à parler.

« Tiens, lis ça ! Je pense que tu retrouveras le sourire ! » Déclara t-elle, lui tendant le journal.

Le survivant s'en empara, lançant un dernier regard dubitatif sur son amie qui souriait comme une bien heureuse, et lu le journal.

_**Vous aimez lire ? Vous adorez écrire ? Vous avez une imagination débordante ? Vous voulez vous faire connaître ? Ce concours est fait pour vous !**_

_**La gazette des sorciers et le récemment célèbre auteur Amélie Beaumais organisent un concours d'écriture.**_

_**Rappelons que Miss Beaumais est l'auteur notamment de ''Parfum et Sens orangé'', un de ses nombreux Best-seller !**_

_**A la clé, le gagnant ou la gagnante remportera une rencontre avec cette merveilleuse écrivaine, et également la possibilité de participer à l'écriture de son prochain livre !**_

_**Sans oublier de nombreux prix à décrocher !!**_

_**Alors, à vos plumes !**_

_**Modalités et règlement disponible en page 7**_

Harry regarda Hermione, fronçant les sourcils et secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

Elle soupira en voyant l'air inintelligible de son ami. Décidément, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que l'honneur des gryffondors serait redoré !

« Tu aimes cet auteur non ? » Hochement positif de la part du survivant « Alors, participe au concours ! »

Après l'incompréhension totale, ce fut au tour de l'incrédulité d'envahir les traits du survivant. Il regardait son amie comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'elle avait vu dans un couloir Rusard fricoter avec McGonagall ! Arg !! Mauvaise image mentale !

« Mais Mione, c'est impossible ! »

« Évidemment, je ne suis pas en train de te dire que tu es un écrivain ! Mais tu as beaucoup d'imagination pour confectionner une bonne histoire ! En plus, tous les auteurs commencent à écrire en s'inspirant de leur vie personnelle ! Et toi, question péripétie dans ta vie… »

Quand elle le voulait, Hermione savait trouver les bons arguments et faire céder les plus têtu ! Quoique, malgré ses protestations, Harry avait très envie de participer à l'aventure ! D'une part, parce que depuis sa victoire sur Voldemort, il s'ennuyait ferme, et d'autre part, il pourrait rencontrer l'auteur qui lui avait permis de découvrir son orientation sexuelle. Il devait peut-être essayer… cependant, un problème persistait.

« Et comment je fais pour mon identité ? Nan parce que, même si Ron, toi et mes proches amis connaissaient ma préférence, personne d'autre n'est au courant ! Alors, si on apprend que je participe à un concours d'écriture, dont le but est d'écrire une histoire du même « genre » que celles de l'auteur, bah, je ne te raconte pas ce que la gazette va faire de l'info ! »

La jeune fille était exaspérée par l'attitude du jeune homme ! Il était évident qu'il voulait y participer, la lueur dans ses yeux en était la preuve ! Pourquoi se chercher des excuses bidons ! Enfin, Mione avait toujours réponse à tout !

« Pseudonyme ! »

Rien que ce mot fit apparaître un large sourire sur le visage du survivant. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Alors, quel nom pourrait-il porter ?

« Tu trouveras plus tard ! » lui dit Hermione qui avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées. « Pour l'instant, il y a plus important ! »

« Quoi ? »

« L'histoire ! Quelle question ! » S'exclama t-elle comme si c'était une évidence !

Harry commença à paniquer… qu'allait-il raconter ? Certes les idées ne manquaient pas, mais beaucoup de monde allait participer ! Il faudrait une histoire à laquelle personne ne pouvait penser !

Comprenant les interrogations intérieures d'Harry, la brune reprit.

« Ne panique pas comme cela ! Je vais t'aider ! »

Face aux yeux remplis d'espoir de la part du Survivant, elle sut ce à quoi son ami pensait. Elle crut bon de le détromper.

« Je veux bien te donner quelques conseils, et te donner mon avis sur ce que tu écriras, mais c'est à toi de l'écrire ! »

Harry se renfrogna. Il aurait dû s'en douter ! Ça aurait été trop facile s'il avait eu de l'aide !

Constatant que ses propos avaient été assimilés, Hermione sortit une plume et un parchemin qu'elle posa devant Harry.

« Ecris ! » lui ordonna t-elle attendant qu'il s'empare de la plume pour continuer.

Tout souriant, Harry prit la plume, et se prépara à écrire ! Après tout, toute aide était la bienvenue, quelle qu'elle soit !

« Petit un, tu dois trouver les personnages principaux. Tu dois tout connaître d'eux ! Tu peux t'inspirer des gens que tu connais, mais tu dois avoir en tête tout ce qui les caractérise. C'est très important. »

Harry nota consciencieusement chaque mot que prononçait son amie, sachant que ça l'aiderait lorsqu'il commencerait à écrire son histoire.

« Petit deux, tu dois choisir les lieux où va se passer ton histoire… choisis en plusieurs, les actions ne peuvent pas se passer dans le même endroit à chaque fois ! Ensuite, tu ajoutes d'autres personnages, ils feront partie du second plan. Ils pourraient conseiller ton « Héros », ou comploter contre lui. Tu pourrais également faire des couples annexes, qui ne sont pas forcément explicite, mais qui pourront si tu le souhaites, influencer la personnalité et l'avis des acteurs principaux de ton récit. Bien sûr, je te donne ce que je pense être la base d'écriture de tout auteur, c'est ce que j'ai appris de mes nombreuses lectures qui contrairement à ce que Ron et toi pensaient, ne se limitent pas aux manuels scolaires. »

L'accusasion de son amie le fit rougir de honte. Comme si s'était de sa faute s'ils pensaient ça ! Elle était toujours la tête dans les bouquins poussièreux de la bibliothèque !

En tout cas, Harry était soufflé par tout ce qu'Hermione savait ! Décidément ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on la surnommé ''Miss je sais tout '' !

« Merci Ma Mione ! Ça va beaucoup m'aider ce que tu m'as dit ! » Lui dit le brun un sourire joyeux sur le visage.

« Avant de me remercier, et même de commencer à te mettre à écrire, va page 7 du magazine pour connaître le règlement et les modalités du concours ! »

« Mais… tu les as lus, non ? Alors, pourquoi devrais-je les lire moi aussi ? »

« Harry, c'est toi qui écris je te signale ! Tu dois savoir quelles sont les restrictions de l'écriture, ainsi que le délais de participation ! Tu pourras mieux orienter ton histoire et mieux gérer ton temps de création ! »

Sachant que la brunette avait parfaitement raison, il reprit le magazine qu'il avait posé un peu plus tôt sur le banc à côté de lui, tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver à la numéro 7, et commença à lire.

* * *

… 

Severus était assis devant la cheminée, un bouquin entre les mains. Il n'avait jamais lu cet auteur, et il devait bien s'avouer, qu'il avait eu tort. Il la connaissait de nom, mais n'avez jamais eu envie de lire ses livres, continuant à lire d'autres auteurs, qu'il qualifiait à présent de médiocre comparé à l'ouvrage qu'il venait de lire.

Dire qu'il avait trouvé ce livre dans sa classe après son cours commun de deux heures avec Gryffondors et Serpentards. Il s'était demandé qui avait pu laisser un livre pareil dans sa classe. Il avait d'abord pensé à une nouvelle blague des griffondors, qui avaient sans doute découvert son homosexualité. Mais il n'y avait aucun sort, aucune possibilité pour quelqu'un de savoir ce qu'il allait faire du bouquin. Donc, il en avait conclu à un oubli ou à un égarement d'un de ces stupides rouges et or !

Se doutant que personne ne viendrait lui réclamer, à moins d'être masochiste, d'adorer se faire humilier (pensée furtive pour Potter), il avait alors décidé de l'emporter avec lui dans ses appartements. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le lire, mais à choisir entre passer sa journée à corriger des copies, se lamentant sur l'inexistence de cerveau chez ses élèves et ça toutes maisons confondues, ou lire un livre dont il ignorait tout, le choix fut vite fait !

Il avait été tellement pris dans l'histoire, qu'il en avait même oublié d'aller manger !

Il venait de terminer sa lecture quand une note de fin, attira son attention.

_**Grand concours Beaumais !**_

_**Pour plus de renseignements, consultez la gazette des sorciers !**_

Haussant un sourcil intrigué, il scruta son bureau pour voir si la gazette se trouvait dessus. L'apercevant, il lança un « accio » pour faire venir le journal jusqu'à lui. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, et lu l'annonce.

''Un concours d'écriture ? Intéressant… '' Pensa t-il, se disant qu'il pourrait y participer pour tromper son ennui.

Il tourna les pages, jusqu'à se trouver en page 7, Modalités et règlement du concours.

_**Les inscriptions à ce concours sont ouvertes jusqu'au 17 septembre. Passé ce délai, aucune demande ne sera prise en compte. Pour participer, vous devez noter votre nom ou pseudonyme et votre adresse sur un parchemin, puis écrirevez ''Je souhaite participer au grand concours Beaumais '', et envoyer le tout à la gazette des sorciers, avec inscrit sur l'enveloppe ''GCB''.**_

_**Notre concours se déroulera en deux étapes : **_

_** - Après votre inscription, qui vous sera confirmée par hibou dès réception du courrier, vous disposerez d'un mois jour pour jour pour écrire votre histoire. Une fois ce délai écoulé, un hibou de la poste sorcière, viendra pour prendre votre texte. Ce dernier sera automatiquement envoyé chez Miss Beaumais, qui sera en charge de le lire.**_

_**- Si votre manuscrit est retenu, nous vous le renverrons, accompagné d'une lettre de la part de Miss Beaumais qui vous indiquera la marche à suivre pour poursuivre le concours. Dans le cas contraire, nous vous le retournerons également, accompagné d'une lettre explicative de l'auteur, qui résumera pourquoi vous n'avez pas été retenu, mais également quelques conseils pour vous améliorer.**_

_**¤ ****Règlements:**_

_**Le participant doit avoir au minimum 16 ans. Toute personne n'ayant pas l'âge requit sera disqualifiée.**_

_**L'histoire que vous écrirez devra mettre en scène un couple homosexuel de préférence deux hommes, mais les couples lesbiens sont aussi acceptés. Son autorisé également les couples annexes de toutes orientations. Toutes les catégories sont admises. (1)**_

_**Le manuscrit devra être écrit uniquement sur le recto de la feuille, faire au minimum trois parchemins, dix au maximum et devra être écrit intégralement à la main. Plume à papote interdite pour la présentation finale.**_

_**Les couleurs d'encre acceptées sont le noir ou le bleu. Toute autre couleur sera motif de disqualification.**_

_**Il est interdit de jeter un sort à son texte pour qu'il soit lu en premier, et encore moins pour qu'il soit accepté.**_

_**Le plagiat est strictement interdit et sera passible d'une amende, voir d'un emprisonnement pour non respect du droit d'auteur et pour violation de la propriété intellectuelle.**_

_**Tout manuscrit dérogeant à une seule de ses règles ne sera pas prit en compte par l'auteur.**_

_**Miss Beaumais se réserve le droit de changer ce règlement, voir de donner une nouvelle orientation au concours.**_

_**¤ ****Les prix :**_

_**La personne gagnant le concours, se verra remettre une somme de 2000 gallions pour son texte. Elle gagne aussi la possibilité de rencontrer et de coécrire avec Miss Amélie Beaumais sa prochaine œuvre littéraire.**_

_**Les 2 et 3**__**ème **__**gagnants, seront récompensés par 200 gallions, ainsi que par la collection complète des livres écrit ou prochainement écrit par l'auteur, ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky pur feu de 25ml.**_

_**Du 4**__**ème**__** au 10**__**ème **__**gagnants,**__** 50 gallions leurs seront offerts pour leur participation, ainsi qu'un porte baguette à l'effigie du sigle de la gazette des sorciers (édition limitée).**_

_**Nous nous réservons le droit d'annuler le concours faute de participations suffisantes ou en cas de force majeure.**_

Severus ricana. Pour lui, les participations seraient au contraire, beaucoup trop nombreuses ! Rien que le premier prix faisait rêver !! D'ailleurs, notre cher maître des potions, en lisant ce règlement, trouva une raison de plus de participer à ce concours ! Qui dirait non à 2000 gallions ?

Il se leva du fauteuil, et alla s'installer à son bureau. Il prit une plume, et un parchemin.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de rédiger sa note, il plia le parchemin et appela son corbeau. Il attacha l'enveloppe à l'une de ses pattes, et le porta jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il regarda l'oiseau disparaître, puis se rassit à son bureau.

Plume en main, il commença à écrire. Un mois c'est court, autant commencer le plus vite possible !

* * *

… 

(1) Quand je dis catégorie, c'est-à-dire dramatique, comique, historique, etc.…

* * *

… 

Voilà !! Premier Chapitre Finit !! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !! Et j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir ennuyé ! Nan parce que pour ceux qui lisent ma fic précédente, je dois avouer qu'elle est très prise de tête et un peu longue !

Pour tout vous dire, au début, ce premier chapitre devait faire 18 pages ! Et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais en train de faire la même erreur que sur ma première fic ! Donc là, j'ai fait pas trop compliqué, je suis allé droit au but !

8-9 pages, et on sait déjà ce qui va se passer mais bon tant pis, moi ça me plait comme ça !

Et n'oubliez pas, votre avis m'intéresse ! ;-)

A bientôt !!


	2. Le syndrome de la page blanche

**Kikou à vous tous !!! **

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews !! ;-) **

**Sans oublier mes pitits anonymes !! (** **NEPHERIA, eliwan, et June )**

**Ca m'a motivé pour continuer !! En plus des jours fériés !!**

**Pour vous la suite !! Plaira, plaira pas ? **

**Arf ché pas ! ;p**

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le syndrome de la page blanche et idée lumineuse**

**Les deux Monsieur M.**

**  
**

_Vendredi 24 septembre_

Deux semaines ! Il ne lui restait plus que quinze jours pour écrire sa maudite histoire, et il n'avait aucune inspiration !

Pourtant, il avait écrit de nombreux textes ! Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient trouvés grâce aux yeux d'Hermione !

Même Ron avait trouvé ! Eh oui, notre petit rouquin s'était inscrit au concours lui aussi ! Il faut dire que quand il avait appris pour les 2000 gallions du premier prix, des étoiles étaient apparues dans ses yeux ! Enfin, il avait bien dit qu'il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion, il n'aurait sûrement pas la première place ! (Harry allait gagner !) Il se disait simplement que les 200 gallions du deuxième prix lui seraient suffisant ! Incroyable quand on savait qu'il n'était pas gay !

En tout cas, à ce moment précis, Ron était beaucoup plus près qu'Harry pour gagner n'importe quels prix ! Le roux avait en effet eu l'approbation de leur amie brune pour son histoire, et Harry en était dépité !

Lui avait proposé de nombreux textes, racontant les relations entre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, critiqué par Hermione. « Non mais ça va pas toi ! Je ne savais pas que t'avais l'esprit aussi tordu ! » S'était-elle écriée ne finissant même pas sa lecture.

Il avait même osé, et son mental en avait pris un coup à cause des images qui affluaient dans son cerveau, mettre en scène Dumbledore et Voldemort dans une situation des plus… hum… comment Hermione l'avait-elle qualifié déjà ? Ah oui « Beurk ! » Ce qui voulait tout dire !

Il avait épuisé tous les sujets ! Ils avaient même écrit sur Malefoy et sa clique ! Mais non, toujours pas bon ! Il ne savait plus quoi faire !

Il fallait avouer, qu'avec les cours, où il essayait de suivre, les devoirs, qu'il tentait de ne pas bâcler, et Ron qui écrivait parchemin sur parchemin, Harry déprimait !

Il avait le syndrome de la page blanche ! Hermione le lui avait dit ! Le lot commun de tous les auteurs ! Même des plus doués et des plus célèbres !

Enfin, en manque d'inspiration ou pas, il se devait de remonter la pente et de trouver LE sujet qui satisferait la petite brunette !

Ne supportant plus d'être enfermé, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc pour se changer les idées.

Il dit à ses amis où il allait, et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Une fois son ami plus en vue, Ron se tourna vers la brunette.

« Tu crois qu'il va bien ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il trouvera l'illumination bientôt ! » Répondit malicieusement la jeune fille sans pour autant lever le nez de son livre.

« Mais Mione, je ne te comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas sur quel couple écrire ? Tu me la bien dis à moi ! » S'étonna le rouquin devant le manque de logique de sa camarade.

« C'est faux Ron ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit ! Je te l'ai fait comprendre ! Et j'ai fait la même chose avec Harry ! Mais lui est, semblerait-il, incapable de saisir le sens profond de mes critiques ! » Répliqua la jeune femme piquée au vif par la remarque erroné de son ami.

« Enfin… cela n'empêche, subtilité ou pas, si tu ne lui dis pas et qu'il ne trouve pas, il sera disqualifié du concours ! Et ça par ta faute ! J'espère que tu en as conscience Mione ?! » Déclara le roux avant de reprendre l'écriture de son histoire.

Hermione leva la tête, et posa son regard sur son ami, qui à présent arboré un air concentré sur sa copie. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle se mit à penser que Ron pouvait, en de rare occasion, se montrer plus intelligent et plus réfléchi qu'il en avait l'air !

Malgré la justesse des paroles de son meilleur ami, Hermione choisit de rester sur ses positions. Harry devait trouver par lui-même ! Balayant le peu de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, elle reprit l'étude de son manuel de métamorphose.

* * *

… 

Severus hésitait beaucoup. Depuis qu'il avait fini d'écrire son histoire, il n'arrêtait pas de la reprendre sans cesse ! Il lisait et relisait, trouvant toujours quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas ! (C'est le quotidien de chaque auteur Sévychou ! Chacun ses pitits problèmes !!)

Il avait pourtant trouvé le sujet assez facilement ! Il avait évité les sujets sur Voldemort et les mangemorts, trop immonde à son goût ! Il avait aussi écarté Dumbledore ou tout autre professeur de Poudlard, trop repoussant comme personnages !

Il s'était alors focalisé sur son filleul. Drago était beau, intelligent, élégant, gracieux, loquace et avait un charme fou ! La gent féminine comme masculine de Poudlard était à ses pieds ! Il le savait et en profitait, un vrai serpentard !

Il avait même le titre parfait ! '' Un regard de glace cachant un cœur brûlant '' superbe non ?! Un peu Poufsouffle sur les bords, mais pour 2000 gallions, Severus acceptait de faire quelques sacrifices !

Son histoire était simple. Peut-être même trop simple, trop facile ! Certes, Drago était un bon personnage, il était assez complexe dans son genre, mais pas assez selon Severus. Et à présent qu'il relisait son œuvre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver ennuyeux et insipide.

Sans oublier que le scénario en lui-même était léger. Il avait mis en avant les mœurs du garçon, c'est-à-dire, sa réputation de Dieu du sexe de Poudlard, qu'il s'était forgé en alignant conquête sur conquête et en ne se fixant jamais. Il avait montré les sentiments plus qu'amicaux qu'avait son meilleur ami envers lui, mais qui restaient invisible pour le jeune homme blond. Il avait inventé un plan de séduction pour ce pauvre Blaise qui se mourrait d'amour, mais qui n'en restait pas moins un serpentard, et qui se devait d'agir ! Ajoutez à ça une dose de sadisme, de passion et de choses coquines, avec accessoire, et vous avez l'histoire !

Mais, malgré la fierté qu'il éprouvait face à son travail, Severus n'était pas satisfait. L'idée n'avait rien de très original, ni de choquant ! Tout le monde pouvait imaginer ce genre de choses en regardant la table des verts et argents pendant le dîner ! Non, il lui fallait autre chose, quelque chose de plus imaginatif, de moins évident.

Sentant un mal de crâne épouvantable qui commençait à s'insinuer dans sa tête à force de trop réfléchir, le professeur des potions décida qu'un petit tour hors de ses cachots lui permettrait de se changer les idées ! Et par la même occasion lancer quelques regards noirs, terrifiant ainsi la plupart des élèves !

Il prit sa cape, et sortit de ses appartements.

* * *

… 

Harry était assis sous le saule pleureur qui bordait le lac. Il avait le regard dans le vague, fixant un point imaginaire dans le lointain.

Sur quoi pouvait-il bien écrire ? Il allait quand même pas écrire ce genre d'histoire sur ses amis !? Ça, il s'y refusait ! Alors, sur qui ?

« Les seules personnes que je n'ai pas utilisé sont… »

« Vous êtes encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais Potter ! » Déclara une voix sèche et glaciale près de lui.

Se tournant vers l'importun qui l'avait coupé dans ses réflexions, Harry ne fut pas surprit de voir debout en face de lui Severus Rogue, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, et le regard remplit de haine.

« En quoi suis-je stupide Professeur ? » demanda t-il simplement, avant de retourner à sa contemplation du lac.

On pouvait dire qu'il était déprimé ! Ne même pas réagir à une remarque méprisante de Rogue, fallait le faire !

« 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor » Annonça le professeur sachant qu'il ferait sortir son élève honni de sa torpeur.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous les pires tortures, mais il adorait voir le gamin piquer des crises. C'était tellement drôle ! Il adorait vraiment le torturer ! Sa vengeance était si douce, et dire qu'elle durait depuis sept ans maintenant !

Au moins, ça avait eu l'effet escompté ! Furieux de s'être vu retirer des points sans raison, le Gryffondor se leva d'un bond, et regarda son professeur dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il hargneusement.

« Vous êtes vraiment stupide Potter ! Bon, puisque votre cerveau n'est pas capable de comprendre par lui-même, je vais prendre un peu de mon précieux temps pour vous expliquer.»

Harry avait les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Il se retenait avec peine pour ne pas coller son poing dans la figure de ce sale bâtard graisseux.

« Alors, à quelle question voulez-vous que je réponde ? Le pourquoi de votre stupidité, ou celui de la suppression de 20 points pour votre maison ? Hum… questions très difficile Potter, je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous n'avez pas su y répondre ! » déclara Severus.

« Vous allez me le dire oui ou non ? Je n'ai pas que ça faire !! » S'exclama Harry qui commençait à perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait.

Intérieurement, Severus jubilait. Il allait encore pouvoir retirer des points au Gryffondor ! Il avait bien fait de sortir finalement ! Ce petit tour à l'air pur lui faisait un bien fou !

« Langage Potter ! 20 points de moins ! »

Harry fulminait de rage. Il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis cet enfoiré, il se vengerait !

« Alors, voyons voir… » reprit le professeur, feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué l'énervement du Gryffondor. « Les 40 points sont dû à votre non respect envers un de vos professeurs, et pour ce qui est de la stupidité, il ne faut pas faire preuve d'une grande intelligence pour s'asseoir dehors en plein vent, au mois d'octobre, et de se faire la discussion à soi-même Potter ! » Dit Rogue un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« C'est vous qui parlez de respect !!! » S'écria le jeune homme brun « Respectez d'abord les autres et on verra après ! »

Furieux, il partit en direction du château. Severus attendit quelques instants avant de faire pareil, mais avant, il enleva tout de même 20 autres points aux rouges et or.

* * *

… 

Quand Harry entra dans le dortoir, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là, probablement encore à la bibliothèque !

Il se laissa aller sur son lit. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de se battre. Il soupira de lassitude et enfonça sa tête dans les coussins.

Quand Rogue allait-il comprendre qu'il en avait assez de cette situation ? Bon, il ne voulait pas le grand amour fou, ou se rouler des pelles, mais au minimum du respect. Il savait que devenir ami avec l'homme était impossible au vu du passé de ce dernier, même une simple trêve n'était apparemment pas à envisager ! Pour preuve, ce qui venait de se passer ! Rien que d'y penser le rendait fou de rage ! Il en donna même des coups à son oreiller !

Lui il faisait des efforts pourtant ! Mais Rogue lui, prenait un malin plaisir à le provoquer, et à l'humilier !

'' C'est lui qui aurait besoin d'être humilié parfois ! Ça lui ferait du bien à cet abruti ! '' Pensa violemment Harry.

Soudain, il releva la tête prit d'un énorme doute. Il se leva précipitamment, manquant de peu de tomber, et farfouilla dans son coffre, là où il rangeait toutes ses affaires. Il en sortit plusieurs parchemins et y jeta un coup d'œil rapide.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Il lui avait fallu cette sortie dans le parc pour trouver ! S'il regroupait tout ce qu'il avait écrit, avec tout ce qu'Hermione lui avait conseillé sur les rouleaux de parchemins ''Critique'' comme elle les appelait, il n'y avait aucun doute !

Le seul couple qui ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit était le plus improbable qui soit, connaissant les deux protagonistes ! Et le mieux, il connaissait tout du premier, et devinait tout de l'autre !

« Rogue et moi ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! » Se demanda t-il à voix haute.

L'idée était loin de le dégoûter bizarrement ! Mais il n'en fit pas cas ! Il voulait juste gagner cette rencontre avec Miss Beaumais ! Et si pour ça, il devait imaginer une histoire improbable, accompagnée par des scènes des plus audacieuses, et ce avec l'homme qu'il détestait et qui le détestait le plus au monde, il le ferait !

Il s'installa à son bureau et commença à rédiger. Il n'avait plus que deux semaines après tout !!

* * *

… 

Severus était assis à son bureau, et griffonnait rageusement les devoirs des Poufsouffles, le rouge étant prédominant. Ces gamins dégénérés allaient avoir sa peau !

Lui qui était pourtant rentré de bonne humeur ! Après sa balade dans le parc, et son altercation avec Potter, il avait été faire un tour près des sabliers des maisons pour admirer son œuvre. Il ne restait plus que quelques points à enlever, et les serpentards prendraient la première place. '' Ca ne sera pas difficile avec ce sale morveux dans les parages '' avait alors pensé Severus un sourire en coin.

Potter… rien que de penser à l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir dans le parc, il sourit sadiquement.

« Cet imbécile ferait un parfait sujet pour une histoire… » Déclara évasivement le professeur à voix haute.

Oui, il imaginait bien le survivant face à un serpentard, se faisant humilier, plus bas que terre, ses yeux émeraudes rempli de fureur.

Severus laissa son imagination vagabonder quelques instants avant de reprendre contenance. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Faire de Potter un personnage pour ce genre d'histoire ! Nan mais franchement !

Pensant à ça, il se souvint de la critique qu'il s'était faite concernant son histoire déjà toute prête. Il devait s'avouer que mettre un Potter dedans serait beaucoup plus intéressant.

Il balança les copies dans un tiroir de son bureau et ressortit les parchemins de son histoire.

1h après, la nouvelle version de son récit était prête. Il la relue donc pour corriger les quelques fautes qui auraient pu rester.

A la fin de sa lecture, il n'était pas satisfait. Mais alors vraiment pas ! A présent, Potter prenait toute la place, et Drago était évincé en beauté par cet idiot ! Même en imagination, ce sale gosse lui pourrissait la vie !

Severus décida donc d'effacer son filleul du récit, ainsi que Zanbini, qu'il n'aimait pas de toute façon, et garda Harry. Puis il fit la liste de tous les personnages pouvant donner la réplique au Gryffondor sans sourciller face à lui.

Après plusieurs minutes d'intense réflexion, il constata avec horreur que seuls deux noms étaient écrits. Le premier était Hermione Granger, ce qui n'était pas étonnant car la jeune fille n'était pas du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds !

Quant au deuxième, là, Rogue était resté un moment la respiration bloquée. Lui. Severus Rogue. C'était ce qu'il avait écrit ! Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

« Potter et moi ?! Impossible ! Totalement inconcevable ! C'est vraiment… » Commença t-il incrédule. Puis il s'arrêta et prit le temps de réfléchir.

'' Pourquoi pas ?! Après tout, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que cela. Personne ne penserait à ce couple-là ! '' Se dit Severus.

Bon maintenant qu'il avait ses personnages, il lui fallait l'histoire. Non parce qu'un Potter humilié, ça lui plaisait à lui, ça plairait aux serpentards, mais pas forcement aux autres ! Il allait devoir se montrer '' gentil '' avec ce Potter fictif !

Ce n'était pas gagné !

* * *

… 

_Samedi 21 Novembre_

Harry triait nerveusement son courrier sous le regard exaspérer d'Hermione. Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait envoyé son texte, et qu'il attendait chaque jour la réponse.

La brunette avait eu beau lui certifier que son histoire était bien arrivée chez l'auteur, pour preuve le parchemin de réception qu'il avait reçu quelques minutes après l'envoi. Elle avait beau lui répéter sans cesse qu'il n'était pas le seul participant, qu'il fallait attendre, et qu'il allait avoir une réponse prochainement, le survivant n'arrêtait pas d'angoisser.

Avait-il eu raison de choisir ce sujet ? Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard avaient participé à ce qu'il avait entendu, tout le monde aurait pu imaginer ce genre d'histoire ! Quoique… avec son esprit tordu ! Nan parce que pour imaginer des scènes… ''Osées '' dirons-nous, passe encore, mais avec Rogue ! Erk ! Mais bon, l'histoire avait plu à Hermione ! Alors, il s'était lancé !

A présent il n'était plus sûr de rien ! Peut-être avait-il commis une erreur !?

* * *

… 

Au même moment, dans les cachots, Severus faisait la même chose que notre survivant. Et lui aussi, se demandait s'il avait fait un choix judicieux. Il avait passé deux semaines à écrire son histoire, et quand celle-ci avait été finie, il ne savait même pas comment réagir face à ce qu'il avait écrit.

Il avait peut-être commis une erreur ?!

* * *

… 

Au moment même où ils s'étaient posés la question, dans un synchronisme incroyable ! (Si proche et pourtant si loin !) Des cris suraigus se firent entendre dans la grande salle.

Des centaines d'hiboux postaux voletaient au-dessus des têtes des élèves, et transportaient chacun une boite en carton.

Tous les élèves pensèrent que c'était encore une idée farfelue de leur vieux fou de directeur, au vu du sourire malicieux qui ornait ses lèvres, et de son regard pétillant. Hypothèse qui fut vite démentie quand ce dernier reçu lui aussi une boite.

Le trio Gryffondor regardait autour de lui pour voir si un de leur camarade en avait reçu une lui aussi. Ils virent alors que Ginny et Seamus en avait un paquet devant eux, et qu'ils étaient en train de lire un parchemin. Ce fut Seamus qui réagit le premier en poussant un long soupir déçu.

« J'ai perdu… » Murmura t-il.

« Oui moi aussi ! Pourtant, mon texte était parfait ! » S'indigna la rousse.

Harry et Ron ne comprenant rien, leur demandèrent de quoi ils parlaient.

« Du concours, ils ont perdu ! » Répondit Hermine consternée par le manque de jugeote de ses amis.

« Et apparemment, ils ne sont pas les seuls ! » déclara t-elle leur faisant signe de regarder les autres tables.

Les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent, et observèrent les tables des autres maisons. Chez les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles, la plupart des élèves de sixièmes et septièmes années avaient une boite ouverte devant eux, et, pleuraient pour certains, se défendait contre l'injustice du concours pour d'autres, ou encore, discouraient sur les conseils qui leur étaient donnés.

Seule la table des Verts et Argents restait silencieuse. Il y avait beaucoup de boite ici aussi, mais chacun contenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa déception. D'ailleurs, Ron remarqua que Malfoy regardait le ciel avec insistance. Quand il le fit remarquer à ses amis, Hermione leur répondit que s'était normal.

« Je vous ferais signaler que vous non plus vous n'avez pas eu de réponse ! Normal que lui, qui fait un peu plus attention que vous, attende son paquet qui est bizarrement toujours en train de se balader là haut, et qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir descendre ! » Avait répliqué la jeune fille sur un ton de reproche.

Après avoir grogné de mécontentement, Harry et Ron fixèrent eux aussi les paquets.

Ils durent attendre dix minutes, avant que les hiboux se décident à leur déposer devant eux ! Et tout ça dans une synchronisation parfaite !! Ah les oiseaux de nos jours !

Ne pouvant pas attendre, ils se jetèrent sur les boites pour en découvrir le contenu. Ce dernier était similaire à celui de leurs camarades, qui malheureusement ne présageait rien de bon. Ils s'emparèrent de la lettre, l'ouvrirent, et se souhaitant bonne chance d'un regard, commencèrent leur lecture…

* * *

… 

Severus était quelque peu énervé par la situation. Quelques minutes auparavant, alors qu'il allait se rendre dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner, il avait entendu un « toc-toc » contre une de ses fenêtres. Il l'avait donc ouverte pour que ce stupide volatile entre, et lui remettre le paquet qu'il tenait, mais l'oiseau en avait décidé autrement !

Cela faisait presque dix minutes qu'il tournoyait dans les airs. Le professeur des potions avait bien pensé à lui jeter un petit sort pour l'immobiliser, mais il aurait eu l'APAS (1) sur le dos ! Et ça, pour rien au monde il ne le voulait ! La dernière fois… il eut un petit frisson rien qu'en y repensant.

Il prit donc son mal en patience.

Le hibou finit par lâcher le paquet, qui étrangement rencontra le crâne de Severus. Lui qui avait déjà la migraine !

Libérant cet oiseau de malheur, le maître des cachots posa la boite sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un parchemin, et un manuscrit. Comprenant vite qu'il s'agissait de la réponse pour le concours, il s'empara hâtivement du parchemin.

_Cher participant,_

_Je suis heureuse de t'annoncer que tu as été sélectionné pour la deuxième étape du concours ! _

_Cependant, je dois t'avertir que celle-ci ne se déroulera pas comme prévue._

''Comment ça pas comme prévu ? '' S'interrogea Severus.

_En effet, vu le nombre astronomique de participation, et le grand nombre de manuscrit retenu, je me suis vu contrainte de changer quelques petites choses._

_J'ai décidé, après mûres réflexions, de former des binômes. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris grand soin dans mes choix, et t'es mis avec une personne ayant écrit une histoire similaire à la tienne, ou y ressemblant fortement !_

_Le but de cette seconde étape est donc très simple ! Vous gardez votre sujet, et vous écrivez à deux ! Cette méthode réduira le nombre de textes envoyés, mais vous donnera deux fois plus de chance de gagner !_

_C'est à toi de choisir si tu poursuis ou non l'aventure. Cependant, sache que les prix sont les mêmes que précédemment, et les sommes d'argents également ! Tu n'auras pas à partager avec ton partenaire de plume !_

_Si tu décides de continuer, je te prierai, dès ton choix fait, de prévenir la personne avec qui tu as été assignée, vous devez vous mettre en relation dans les plus brefs délais. (ATTENTION TOUTE TENTATIVE DE CONTACT SERA PRIS EN COMPTE COMME PARTICIPATION A LA DEUXIEME ETAPE DU CONCOURS !!!)_

_Je sais que la décision que tu dois prendre est difficile, surtout que tu ne sais rien de la personne avec qui tu seras ! C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pris la liberté de t'envoyer son manuscrit à la place du tien ! Comme cela tu pourras te faire ta propre opinion !_

_Par contre, je te serais gré, si tu ne souhaites pas poursuivre, d'en informer la gazette des sorciers au plus vite pour que je puisse trouver un autre partenaire à cette personne._

_Au cas où, ton partenaire et toi acceptiez de participer, vous aurez jusqu'au 20 Janvier pour vous mettre d'accord, et parfaire votre histoire. Dans le cas d'incompatibilité de caractère, bah… vous avez accepté, alors assumez !_

_Les explications pour entrer en contact avec ton partenaire sont inscrites au dos de ce parchemin._

_Sur ce je te souhaite bonne chance ! Et au plaisir de te lire !_

_A.B._

Un partenaire ? Severus était quelque peu dubitatif face à cette décision. Devrait-il essayer ? Lui qui n'aimait pas être avec d'autre personne. En plus, il allait encore devoir se montrer gentil, voir amical... Non franchement, il ne se voyait pas agir de cette manière ! Il aimait trop se comporter comme il le faisait ! Et il ne pensait pas, qu'écrire ce genre d'histoire avec une autre personne, qui critiquerait sûrement ses choix, était une bonne idée ! Non c'était décidé, il ne participerait pas ! Tant pis pour les 2000 gallions !

Soupirant d'ennui, déçu d'avoir perdu son temps en futilité de ce type, il se résolut à corriger les copies qui traînaient sur son bureau depuis une semaine déjà.

Se levant lentement, il rattrapa de justesse la boite qui était sur ses genoux, et qui commençait à vaciller, menaçant de se répandre sur le sol. C'est alors qu'il vit le manuscrit qui se trouvait au fond.

Soulevant un sourcil interrogateur, il le prit et se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil. Après tout, les copies des Poufsouffles pouvaient attendre encore un peu, non !?

* * *

… 

Le trio Gryffondor était assis dans leur salle commune, et était en grande discussion. Un brun contre un rouquin et une brunette.

« Je ne te comprends vraiment pas Harry ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de continuer ? Tu as accédé à l'étape suivante ! » S'exclama son amie.

« Mione a raison vieux ! Regarde moi ! J'ai pas hésité une seule seconde ! » Enchaîna le roux.

« Oui, mais toi s'est de l'inconscience pure Ron ! » lui dit Hermione en se retournant vers lui.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Ron.

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas assez réfléchi ! Voilà pourquoi ! Tu ne t'es même pas posé de questions ! Comme par exemple, tu n'es pas gay certes, mais qui te dis que celui que tu auras en face de toi ne l'est pas ? Qui te dis que pendant tout le temps où vous serez ensemble pour écrire votre histoire, il n'essayera pas de te mettre dans son lit ? Ou encore qu'il veuille faire des trucs pervers avec toi comme spectateur ? » Déclara t-elle.

Au vu du visage pâle et décomposé du roux, ce genre de questions ne lui était apparemment pas venu à l'esprit ! Pendant que Ron se morfondait et s'insultait mentalement, Hermione reprit :

« Je sais que ce qui t'ennuis, c'est ton identité… mais on pourrait essayer de faire quelque chose. »

« Et quoi ? Le polynectar c'est impossible, et tu le sais ! Il faut au minimum un mois pour le préparer ! Sans compter les ingrédients qu'il faut trouver ! À part ça, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu m'aider ! » S'emporta le Gryffondor.

Il était énervé, et c'était compréhensible. Il avait passé un mois à se triturer le cerveau, et tous ses efforts s'étaient à présent, avéré inutile.

« Bon écoute Harry, prend au moins le temps d'y réfléchir s'il te plait. De mon côté je vais chercher un moyen pour arranger le problème. D'accord ? » Demanda t-elle souriant faiblement.

« Ok Mione, mais à part un miracle, je ne vois pas comment… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend en soupirant de lassitude.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle allait disparaître derrière le panneau de bois, elle s'immobilisa.

« Au fait, vous devriez les lires, ils pourraient vous plaire qui sait ! » Signala t-elle en leur montrant les boites, avant de s'éclipser en direction de la bibliothèque.

* * *

… 

Il l'avait lu. Et ses joues n'avaient jamais été aussi rouges, ni son pantalon aussi serré et poisseux que maintenant. Il haletait, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, prêt à exploser, et son corps tremblait encore.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il écrire des choses aussi… c'était trop dur à décrire ! Heureusement qu'il avait eu l'idée de monter dans le dortoir pour le lire ! Il se bénissait intérieurement aussi pour avoir jeter un sort de silence sur ses rideaux et de connaître un très bon sort de nettoyage !

La seule fois où il avait éprouvé la même chose, c'était lorsqu'il avait lu '_' Servitude et plaisirs rougeâtre '', _le livre qu'il avait d'ailleurs perdu pour ne jamais le retrouver !

Il était sceptique à présent. La personne ayant écrit ce truc devait être un pervers ! Quoique, lui non plus n'était pas blanc comme neige ! Mais là, il manquait une touche de naïveté, d'innocence… en fait, en lisant cette histoire, et en la superposant à la sienne, il devait avouer que le récit pouvait être parfait s'ils écrivaient à deux.

Lui serait le côté tout doux, innocent et fragile, et l'autre le côté brutal, sadique et pervers. Il était complémentaire, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus ! S'ils s'associaient, ils auraient beaucoup plus de chance de gagner le concours !

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par Ron qui bougeait les rideaux pour savoir s'il pouvait le déranger. C'était devenu un code entre eux. Quand les rideaux étaient ouverts, pas de problèmes, par contre quand ils étaient fermés, prière de ne pas déranger ! Bah quoi ?! Ils étaient des adolescents pleins d'hormones, fallait pas l'oublier !!

Comprenant que c'était important pour que son frère de cœur l'importune, Harry ouvrit les rideaux et interrogea son ami du regard. Celui-ci lui tendit une lettre.

« Elle vient d'arriver pour toi. » lui dit-il gêné, aillant remarqué la rougeur et l'essoufflement du survivant.

Une fois la lettre remise, Ron sortit rapidement du dortoir, lui disant qu'il l'attendrait en bas pour aller dîner.

'' Dîner ? '' S'interrogea le survivant.

Il fut surpris de voir, en regardant rapidement son réveil, quand effet, c'était l'heure du dîner. Il avait donc passé son samedi après midi à lire un manuscrit plus qu'érotique, et n'avait même pas vu le temps passé !

Mais avant d'aller manger, il y avait plus urgent ! Enfin plus intéressant ! Il prit le parchemin et lu.

_Cher Monsieur Morgenstern (2),_

_Je me permets de vous écrire pour connaître votre décision concernant le Grand concours Amélie Beaumais, où nous avons eu la chance, vous et moi, d'être sélectionnés._

_Je dois vous dire, que j'ai d'abord été quelque peu réticent à poursuivre ce concours, car pour être honnête, le fait de continuer en binôme ne m'enchante guère._

_Vous êtes sûrement une personne très appréciable, mais pour ma part, je ne suis pas très sociable._

_Pourquoi je vous dis tout ça ? Eh bien, je veux que vous soyez conscient dans quoi vous vous embarquer avant de dire oui. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, ni de très ''gay ''. Pardonnez moi l'expression ambiguë. Bien sûr, je ne l'avouerais jamais en temps normal alors appréciez l'effort que je fais pour vous l'écrire._

_Donc, avec tout ce que je viens d'énumérer, il était normal que je ne veuille plus participer. Cependant, par pure curiosité, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à votre manuscrit. Je dois avouer, que malgré que se soit légèrement trop fleur bleue à mon goût, vous écrivez assez bien._

_En fait, je pense que si vous et moi mettions notre talent en commun, nous pourrions gagner ce concours. Et je ne sais pas vous, mais 2000 gallions…_

_A présent le choix vous appartient. Si vous acceptez, je vous propose de nous rencontrer demain vers 20h aux Trois balais de Pré au lard. Je serais habillé tout en noir, et aurait deux verres de whisky pur feu sur ma table…_

_Connaissez-vous l'endroit ? C'est un village commerçant très apprécié dans la communauté sorcière. Si vous ne connaissez pas, vous pouvez choisir un autre endroit, cela ne me dérange pas. _

_Cordialement, _

_M.M._

Ah bah au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair ! La balle était dans son camp ! Et puis ils avaient tous les deux la même opinion.

Cependant, quelque chose le perturbait. Un rendez-vous aux Trois balais, c'était étrange tout de même. Ce M.M. était-il à Poudlard ?!

Songeur, Harry partit rejoindre Ron, en se promettant d'en discuter avec Hermione quand ils seraient seuls.

* * *

… 

_Dimanche 22 Novembre_

Mais que faisait-il ici ? Morgenstern n'avait pas répondu à sa missive, et ce n'était pas sûr qu'il vienne. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de participer à cette deuxième étape sans queue ni tête! Il était en train de se flageller mentalement, restant de marbre à toute vue extérieur.

Il y avait pas mal de monde ce soir aux Trois Balais. Rosmerta ne savait plus où donner de la tête ! Pour un dimanche, c'était plutôt rare ce genre d'ambiance !

Severus s'était installé dans un coin reculé, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il s'était d'ailleurs assis de dos pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il venait de finir son verre, et allait en recommander un autre, quand une voix qui lui semblait étrangement familière s'éleva derrière lui.

« Êtes-vous Monsieur Maleficarum (3) ? »

Il se retourna alors, pour saluer son condisciple, mais son visage se décomposa aussi rapidement que celui du soit disant Monsieur Morgenstern.

Severus était surpris et c'était peu de le dire ! Mais il se reprit vite en main ! Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses fines lèvres, de la haine et de la colère dans le regard, il déclara méchamment :

« Moins deux cents points pour Gryffondor pour escape nocturne injustifiée après le couvre-feu et hors du château Potter ! »

* * *

… 

(1) APAS signifie l'Association de Protection de Animaux Sorciers. C'était pour ceux qui se posaient la question !

(2) Morgenstern ici fait bien sûr référence à S. Morgenstern ! Pour ceux qui connaissent le film _Princesse Bride_ ça doit être évident ! Pour tout dire, il s'agit d'un écrivain qui n'existe pas mais qui est censé avoir écrit l'histoire qui est racontée dans le film. C'est dur à expliquer j'espère que vous m'aurez compris !! ;p

(3) ça, euh… je l'expliquerais plus tard, quand on aura son nom et son prénom ensemble !

* * *

… 

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Pas trop long j'espère ? J'ai beaucoup hésité, au début je voulais couper avant l'arrivée des paquets, mais finalement j'ai laissé comme s'était !

Chapitre 3 bah… je sais pas… il est pas encore écrit !!

Bonne semaine à tous !


End file.
